(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an operation control device and method for a fuel cell vehicle.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A fuel cell vehicle uses a technique for limiting an upper-limit voltage in order to prevent deterioration of a fuel cell stack. For an upper-limit voltage limiting operation, the fuel cell vehicle may reduce an air flow rate in a region where its voltage is increased to be greater than or equal to a reference limit voltage compared to a normal operation, thereby reducing a current generated in a fuel cell.
However, the fuel cell has high performance sensitivity according to an air flow rate in a low current region, so that a slight change in the air flow rate may lead to a change in charge/discharge patterns of a high voltage battery. In addition, fuel cell stacks vary in performance, and thus they may exhibit different battery charge/discharge patterns at the same air flow rate.
If the air flow rate is not precisely controlled during the upper-limit voltage limiting operation of the fuel cell vehicle, overdischarge or overcharge of the high voltage battery may occur. If this situation is repeated, the launching performance and braking performance of the vehicle may be affected.